(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a stepper, and more particularly to one that is simple to construct, and safe and reliable to operate while allowing both pedals to swing a predetermined angle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas most fitness equipment generally available in the market simulate the motion patterns of outdoor sports, a user of the fitness equipment is confined to work out within a room while achieving the equivalent fitness results of the open air. For example, a stepper allows the user to alternatively tread on both pedals simulating a walking pattern to achieve a purposes of sports and staying fit.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a stepper of the prior art is comprised of two pedals 20 having their front ends pivotally connected to a base 10. Both pedals 20 are further connected to a hydraulic cylinder 30 so to alternatively swing up and down by taking advantage of a damping force provided by the hydraulic cylinder 30 while maintaining the coordinated motions of both pedals. Furthermore, the hydraulic cylinder 30 provides a proper resistance to a swing of both pedals 20 thus demanding more force to be applied by the user.
The base 10 is provided with a front lever 11 and a rear lever 12, and both rods 11, 12 are connected at their centers to a central rod 13. A support 14 is upwardly disposed at a right angle from the center of the front lever 11. A shaft 15 protruding from each of two sides of the support 14 is provided for each pedal 20 to be axially mounted thereto. However, the construction of the base 10 tends to be complicated, and the base 10 is vulnerable to toppling over since it is subject to a force located only at a top of the support 14 while the force applied to both pedals 20 results in a shear concentrating between the shaft 15 and the support 14.